Configuring Race Abilities
This part of PwingRaces can be quite complicated, but the goal of this page is to help you understand the ability system a lot better and be able to customize the existing abilities to your liking. One feature of PwingRaces is the ability to create and customize abilities. PwingRaces as-is comes with a handful of abilities you are able to customize and view at the Ability List page. It is recommended you take a look at this page before heading there. However if you are already familiar with plugins that use a similar system (e.g. MagicSpells or EffectLib), this section should be fairly easy for you to understand. For this tutorial, we will be picking up from the Configuring Race Triggers page so by the end of visiting all these pages, you will have created a race that touches on most all the aspects of this plugin. Below, you can view a list of all the options you are able to customize an ability with. Here is an example with the Werewolf race from the previous pages: race: name: Werewolf max-level: 30 require-unlock: true gui: slot: 29 icon: type: player_head owner: Werewolf display-name: "&cWerewolf &7| &aUnlocked" lore: - '&7At night, a dark curse falls upon' - '&7this race turning it into a vicious' - '&7werewolf!' icon-selected: type: player_head owner: Werewolf display-name: "&cWerewolf &7| &eSelected" lore: - '&7At night, a dark curse falls upon' - '&7this race turning it into a vicious' - '&7werewolf!' enchants: - unbreaking 1 item-flags: - hide_enchants icon-locked: type: skeleton_skull display-name: "&c??? &7| &cLocked" lore: - '&7Defeat the Feral Lycan to' - '&7unlock this race.' levels: 1: # The first level xp: 200 # How much experience you need to level up skillpoints: 1 # How many skillpoints you get for leveling up 2: xp: 250 skillpoints: 1 3: xp: 275 # You don't need to define skillpoints either, but you MUST define how much xp it takes for you to level up. 4: xp: 300 skillpoints: 1 5: xp: 350 skillpoints: 2 # You can define as many levels as you want below attributes: generic-max-health: 25 generic-armor: 5 generic-attack-speed: 10 max-mana: 250 # MagicSpells mana permissions: - essentials.sethome.multiple.werewolf - essentials.nick - essentials.tpa - ^essentials.tpahere # Add ^ before the permission to remove it - ^essentials.vanish items: vampireknives: material: stone_sword display-name: "&4V&campire &4K&cnives" lore: - "&cRight-click to throw!" vampirefang: # You can define as many items as you want material: ghast_tear display-name: "&5V&dampire &4F&cang" enchantments: - sharpness 5 item-flags: - HIDE_ENCHANTS triggers: walkongrass: trigger: block-relative down grass delay: 2 run-passives: - add-potion-effect speed 2 2 healonsneak: trigger: sneak delay: 10 chance: 1 run-passives: - give-health 20 abilities: quickshot: ability-item: "bow|&2Q&auickshot &3B&bow" ability: QuickshotAbility cooldown: 0.5 arrows: 1 damage: 2 spend-arrows: true required-permission: quickshot # (Is really pwingraces.ability.quickshot) override-default-action: true For the most part, that should cover the ability section. You may notice that the quickshot ability has some options defined that are not listed above. This is because the quickshot ability has its own section as well that have their own options. Refer to Ability List for more information. How to Utilize Abilities Even More: - Race Skilltree Unlockables - Race Level Unlockables